


Carving Pumpkins

by crossingwinter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ignore the summary I promise it's fluffy, but then you'll cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're carving pumpkins the morning they die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carving Pumpkins

"I still think that we could do this with magic."

"Of course we could, but that would be less fun."

"Less fun?  More fun, you mean.  Think of all the cool things we could carve.  This knife isn’t going to let me have the precision I need to make a portrait of Sirius’ face in this pumpkin."

"I actually think it would give you just the right amount of precision to—"

"Oh shut up."

"Pass me the bowl.  I’m going to clear out the guts."

"Guts?"

"Have you never cleared out a pumpkin’s guts before?"

"Yes."

"With your own two hands?"

"No."

"Well, pass me Harry.  You’ll want to try this."

"I will?"

"James—it is sticking your hands into the innards of a pumpkin and taking out all the slimy bits.  Of course you’ll like it."

"Well, that does sound up my alley, I suppose.  Here.  Be careful with him.  Watch the knife."

"Oh please.  Like I’m going to accidentally stab my son with a knife.  There will be no deaths this Halloween."

"I’m just saying—it’s sharp and…oh.  Oh my."

"See?"

"You weren’t kidding about these guts."

"No.  No I wasn’t."

"Can we invite Sirius over so I can throw them at him?"

“ _James_.”

"They’re all slimy and delightful.  Oh I like this.  Here.  Pass me Harry.  He needs to feel this."

"I’m going to regret this."

"Hardly.  It’s proper parenting.  Were you not raised extracting the guts of pumpkins with your own bare hands?"

"Yes—but then again, I didn’t have you for a father."

"Oh hush.  I’m a very good father.  Protective and everything.  I wouldn’t let anything harm my son—not even you and your dangerous knives."

"Please.  Like  _I’m_  the dangerous parent—don’t put it on his nose!”

"But he’s laughing.  Look at him.  And this is not worse than when he threw his breakfast all over the kitchen."

"Yes, but I just got him clean."

"I’ll take the next bath duty.  Smile for mummy, Harry.  Aren’t you happy playing with pumpkin guts?"

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing.  I—nothing."

"What?  What’s that smile for?"

"Just happy is all."

"Happy like Halloween?"

"Yes.  Happy like Halloween."


End file.
